I love you
by Agatha Little
Summary: Kai just got back from Russia and what does he find? Max is dating his one and only baby sister, Kelly... What will he do? Max/OC


'**I love you'**

- You can't do this to him!

- Hn! I believe he is going out with my sister, not yours!

The whole room echoed because of the yelling. The former captain of the Bladebreakers, the cold hearted Kai Hiwatari and his former teammate, the strong willed boy from China Ray Kon were heaving a huge fight over the fact that Max and Kai's younger sister Kelly were on a date. Tyson, his grandpa, Kenny, Hilary and even Dizzy listened through the thin door of the Granger dojo. Ears glued to the door.

- Well it's not like Yuki isn't going out with Kevin! Respect her decision! Besides you have no right to keep them away from each other!

- She's my sister I treat her like I want to.

With that Kai turned on his heels and walked to the front door of the dojo.

- Keep out of this Ray!

He slammed the door shut behind him as he walked to the front gate, turning right and heading to the nearest park where Max and Kelly were having their little picnic.

*-*-*-*-*

Ray watched as the door flew shut. As he stared at the front door his eyes glowed with anger. He shook his head giving up the battle between his former captain and himself.

- How can he do that? – he thought out loud just as the others opened the door.

- So? – asked Hilary eagerly as she walked in front of Ray.

The Chinese man just shook his head again, heading towards the door to catch up with Kai, before he did something he would regret.

- Ray! – yelled Tyson after him. – Don't you think you did enough?

The young man stopped dead in his tracks, turned on his heels and glared at the blue haired like he just killed his mother. After a second he calmed down and once again shook his head.

- I will not let him ruin his friendship with Max over this!

That was the only thing the neko- jin said before running away, of course after Kai.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Meanwhile a young couple was heaving the best time of their lives in the park. Eating noodles with mustard, talking and sometimes stealing light kisses from each other. A blond haired boy, with baby blue eyes that sparkled as he looked at his girlfriend, a red haired girl, her purple eyes glowing with delight as she stared back into his eyes. He looked over her pure white face as he leaned in for jet another sweet kiss.

- I love you Kelly– he whispered as they broke away.

He already said that a million times before, at least ten times on this date, and each time she heard it her heart filled with delight, with love, but she couldn't answer with the same words. She never said 'I love you'. It hurt too much for her to say those three little words. She had a good reason for that; those words were the last thing she said to her parents. They left her and her brother with their grandfather for only a month, or so they thought. Their plane exploded a few minutes after it reached the sky. The five year old boy and the three year old girl with their grandfather watched it happen from a window in the airport. It ripped apart their little hearts. After that the always smiling girl became cold, just as cold as her grandfather. And the ice stayed around her heart until she met her boyfriend. Slowly he melted the ice.

- I know Max- she answered with a smile and snuggled close to the blonde boy.

Max smiled knowing that he'll probably never hear those three little words that meant so much for some people, including himself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Stop following me, Ray!

- Not until you give this up! Max is your friend, don't do this to them!!!

Kai suddenly stopped and turned around. He has been in Russia for four months and when he came back he found out that his so called 'friend' Max Tate was dating his little sister. He refused to listen to anybody, especially to Ray who wanted him to chill out.

- It's a different story that you have no problem with the fact that Kevin is dating your sister Yuki! I don't want him dating Kelly! He doesn't know how she feels! – yelled Kai.

Ray just stared at his friend, through all these years he never heard Kai raise his voice, not to mention yelling. It was true and a known fact that Yuki and Kevin were dating for at least a year now, but that didn't bother him. So why does it bother Kai so much? He wanted to know the answer, but he didn't dare to ask. Kai was a loner; he hardly ever opened up to his friends. There were only two people in the whole world who could change his mind. One of them was on a date, the one they were fighting about. And the other? Angel Granger, Tyson's older sister, Kai's two and a half year old relationship was on a road trip with her best friend Mariah, Ray's girlfriend. Things were not going the way Ray wanted them to go, and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew this.

- What can convince you? – he finally asked.

Kai looked stunned for a second. There was one thing that would do that, but he thought that will never happen. It would take a miracle for Kelly to say 'I love you'. She didn't even say that to him after that day. Well it's not like he gave a reason for her to say that, or like they had enough time before their mother's father aka their other grandfather took Kelly to China with him. In fact they didn't even see each other until the Bladebreakers were formed. Truth to be told Kelly was in a beyblade team too, the Bladesquad, of course along with Angel Granger as their captain, Kara Tate Max's twin sister, her cousin Ashley Hiwatari and Kenny's older sister Avril. Only girls! That was the life, no stupid boys who always made fun of them! But that's another story.

- If she says 'I love you'! – Kai answered.

Ray looked up at the sky, a sigh escaping his lips. He perfectly knew that that will never happen, well at least not in this life. He also knew that Kelly loved Max; she wouldn't have stayed with him for four months if she didn't. Besides that she didn't say it to him, she showed it! Kai has never seen them together; he didn't see her sparkling eyes when Max asked her out IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, or when she kissed him again IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.

- Go and take a look at them! If you don't understand it when you do then you can do anything you want to! – Ray said as he kept his eyes on the sky.

He turned around heading back to the dojo.

- Give Max a chance!

Kai didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. He also turned around and ran towards the park.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Max?

- Yeah?

- Are you angry with me?

The blonde boy looked at his girlfriend. She was looking at the ground. A smile crawled up on his face as he lifted up Kelly's chin so she would look at him.

- Why would I be, Baby?

- Because I never say that.

A simple answer and Max knew what she meant by it right away. He slowly shook his head and looked back into the girl's purple eyes, pulling her chin closer to his. Their lips met in another sweet kiss. When he broke away, he pulled Kelly into a comforting hug, holding her protectively against his chest. The girl hugged him back right away. Her head rested on his shoulder, her forehead against his neck.

- Of course not! – came the answer from Max. – You don't have to say it, I know how you feel. Remember you show it to me!

He looked down at her smiling face, true he only could see her lips but that was enough. He smiled too tightening his grip around her. She mumbled something against his neck, but he didn't understand it.

- What did you say? – he asked rubbing her back.

Kelly pulled away from him, but she stayed in his arms.

- I said: 'I love you'!

Max's eyes widened, a huge smile appeared on his face. He grabbed her neck and pulled her into one of their famous kisses. That was the first time he heard her say 'I love you', and he would make sure that it wasn't the last.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- I said: 'I love you'!

Kai stopped in his tracks.

- Can that be Kelly? – he asked himself. – Impossible!!!!


End file.
